User talk:BeholdtheVision
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the Wildfoot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 23:21, August 3, 2010 Sorry, Sunbranch. StormClan has kinda... died. It's just not active enough, really. I might start it up again, but it's pretty hard to make these things active once they've died. Sorry. D: [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 02:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki. It's great you want to restart StormClan, but you need to do that on a blog or your page please, as putting it in the mainstream is spam. Thanks and ask me or check here if you need anything. --ArtiTalk? :D 21:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Uh... sorry, I don't think I'd like to do that. It would mean giving my Weebly username and password to someone else, and I'm not comfortable with that. I might choose to start it up again some day - but probably AFTER I have brain surgery. Nice to see that you liked it so much, though. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 20:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that you joined Ragnor. I'm making your character now. :D As for the X-men one... I guess I could give it a go... but I am pretty busy right now. Again, I'll have more time on my hands AFTER brain surgery. xD So we'll see. It's a great idea though! I love X-Men. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Google 'c-box' and use the c-box site to get an html code which you then place on the site. [[User:Zaffie|'Once Upon A Time... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' You're never too old for fairy tales.]] 23:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes. [[User:Zaffie|'Once Upon A Time... ']][[User talk:Zaffie| You're never too old for fairy tales.]] 12:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It depends - but you'll have to make more than one if you want them to say different things. Do some experimenting and see how it works. Good luck! [[User:Zaffie|'Once Upon A Time... ']][[User talk:Zaffie| You're never too old for fairy tales.]] 12:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I understand why you did it, and I appreciate you putting the 'inspiration' on the front page. Maybe try and make it a little different from StormClan? There are different layouts etc you could use. [[User:Zaffie|'Once Upon A Time... ']][[User talk:Zaffie| You're never too old for fairy tales.]] 00:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Mmmkay, well, good luck with it. :D Enjoy it. [[User:Zaffie|'Once Upon A Time... ']][[User talk:Zaffie| You're never too old for fairy tales.]] 01:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Please don't advertise your website around the wikia, please :/ '''Birchy I am Arti's pet turtle Greg And I do the Macarena 14:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It is fair, since you just need tp make a blog, and bump it up. It can get really annoying seeing 'new messages', and all it is is someone advertising a website :/ Birchy I am Arti's pet turtle Greg And I do the Macarena 15:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I want to be an oldie! Oh, and yes, Rosefall is pregnant right now! shore i will goin glade clan and thanks 4 the complement on the story Starkit A fallen star shall save the forest 23:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) btw if you like my jaypaw story you can look at the rest of them i have links to all of them on my profile Starkit A fallen star shall save the forest 23:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I joined you're rpg site! Bluestar&Brightheart 00:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Bluestar&Brightheart My Contest Hi, sorry for getting back to you so late, My contest - yes, I do need more contestants, I'm at the marvelous number *majestic music*...of three. xD So, if you join, four. They stories do not have to be completed, but I'd appreciate if you look here and here (go to the second link first, please) for more information. There are, well, I don't want to say strict, but they are guidelines to the story. For example, specific characters - you have to choose 2 out of the four there, and then add your character, and they have to be in Clans, and...well, you can see more of the guidelines if you go to my blogs. I'd be happy to have you, though! Happy writing, [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|''' Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 15:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) That's all right! Thanks for considering it. [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ]][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 22:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Tutorial Ayy, where to start. First, I looked at my userpage and divided it into different parts. I figured that people would want to know more about me and what else I've written, if they're clicking on my name, so I made two sections on that. Then, since I'm a user hanging around here a lot, they might want advice. I decided to make a tab for that as well. You can divvy up your page however you like, but that's how I thought of it. Then you want to begin making subpages. Ex. '''User:Hermione6720/Stories' and you do that for each tab you want to have. YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING ON YOUR ACTUAL USERPAGE BESIDES THE CODE FOR THE TABS. I cannot repeat that more. Keep everything on your userpage, if possible, until you are finished making subpages, so people don't walk in to the middle of construction. (Simple copy and paste!) After, you'll want to use this code: Page One|(name you want to show on tab) Page Two|(name you want to show on tab) Page Three|(name you want to show on tab) And erase everything underneath. Notice that I did not include links on the tabs. If you have any questions, let me know, I'll do the best I can to answer. I'm also on IRC currently soo... [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 23:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Few questions: #Didja make the subpages? #Did you name the tabs exactly as the pages appear, WITHOUT THE BRACKETS AROUND THE LINKS? If not. What are the links to your subpages? I'll do it. Haha [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 23:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I dug into it just in case you couldn't answer-- you indeed did not create any subpages whatsoever. *smooth* But yes, no space b/w the slash and the next part :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 23:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) i havent i have just been really busy lately Starkit+Nightkit A fallen star shall save the forest 23:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Bro. I'm in the middle of #5 RIGHT NOW. It's called "The Mentor" and it will be amazingggggg! F[[User blog:Forestpaw13|'''o]][[Ravens that Don't "Caw"|'r']][[Too Young at Heart|'e']][[Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers|'s']][[Grieving Claws|'t']]p[[User:Forestpaw13/Online Diary|'a']][[User:Forestpaw13/Signatures|'w']]13 The ants are marching two by two Hurrah, hurrah We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days ♥ ForkJust a lonely utensil 00:39, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yah, I'm not going to be on GladeClan anymore. I realized RPGs on wikis suck. Also there are too many rules and stuff. It's also boring me. Give away my characters, but make sure Shadowfur stays kind, shy, and the best swimmer and fish hunter. And Rosefall is nice, but besides that, the exact opposite of Shadowfur any other way. And finally, they have kits. That is all. Choi! Awesome! I can't wait! [[User:Ash622|'Ash622 ']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!]] 19:41, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I just made I just made the GlaadeClan symbol, If that's ok.I hope you like it!Who likes waffles because they scare me! 16:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Luna(Moonfur) ok! and Leafkit is still in d meddy den.Who likes waffles because they scare me! 16:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Luna alright.I luv the pictures!-Luna I'm not going to be on for a month....but I will be back on after that though.I'm taking a computer break.(XD) But I will be back on GladeClan after.-Luna ok! Thx.I''l be back after my month.-Luna Request: Here u go! "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 00:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) LE HERMIONE In order for me to hurry up, uoi must comment on eviction of BBTC S2 Wk 3! ~Tangle Okay, well, I'd suggest being really active in your advertising of the site, etc. I made several blogs on here and also advertised sneakily and evilly through other roleplay sites xD. I also bugged a lot of users I knew personally to join - some did, some didn't. After a while, as the site got more traffic, it seemed to become more easy to find, because a lot of people joined who hadn't seen an advertisment on the wiki or ever spoken to me before - that was weird. But yeah, all I can do is encourage you to make the site as awesome as possible (which shouldn't be too hard for you :D) and just keep reminding people that it exists. I'd join, but school + bronchitis is being a pain right now -_- Good luck! [[User:Zaffie|'''Vampire Barbie]][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 00:57, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hermione! You should comment on the Daily Show! I finished it! XDDDD [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 08:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Herm, It's been more than six months since you last updated your TV Show on WFW 1, The Conspiracy. Please make sure to update it soon, otherwise it will be removed from our program! Thank you. :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 15:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) (A little) About me So hi, I'm Stormver. You wanted to keep in touch with the community? I'm ready to help :3 I know the community quite well, so feel free to ask me about the users :) PizzaClan - We go crazy cause we can! Category:Signatures 22:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC)